


Himawari e Sarada servem o Hokage

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: As filhas de Sakura e Hinata servem o Hokage do jeito que ele quer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Himawari and Sarada serve The Hokage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773007) by [InsideA14YearOldGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl). 



Sarada Uchiha estava nua sobre a cama, balançando a bunda sedutoramente de quatro.

"Coloque o seu grande, duro pau dentro da minha buceta Hokage!"

Ele se ajoelhou na cama e colocou sua dura e grande carne masculina dentro dela.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Você está me enchendo! Você está me enchendo tanto que vou explodir!"

Ele moveu seu pau de novo e de novo, fazendo-a gemer de prazer.

"Sim, sim! Mais rápido, mais rápido!"

Ele atendeu o seu pedido, movendo-se mais rápido e mais rápido, mais e mais, até seus testículos baterem contra a buceta dela.

A este ponto Sarada tinha perdido qualquer semelhança de comportamento com um ser humano e mais parecia um animal, sua língua pendurada para fora da boca e seus olhos revirados de prazer.

"Você é um puta com tesão, não é?" disse ele, friamente.

"Sim, eu sou! Eu sou uma PUUUUUUUUUUUUUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" disse ela, virando seu rosto de lado na direção dele.

Ele agarrou a cabeça dela pela parte de trás e puxou o seu rosto no travesseiro.

"Seu rosto é nojento. Ninguém quer vê-lo, especialmente quando eu estou usando seus buracos."

Ela gemeu de qualquer maneira, e começou a socar o colchão com ambos os punhos, ficando louca em êxtase.

Ele voltou-se para o chão, onde uma figura tonta estava tentando recuperar o senso de seus arredores.

"Ei puta, venha aqui chupar meus testículos".

A menina, Himawari Uzumaki, se moveu com dificuldade, não ajudada pela protuberância maciça de sua barriga, fazendo-a parecer oito meses grávida. Sua barriga estava cheia de porra, mas a porra não saia para fora graças a um plugue anal.

Ela subiu na cama e começou a chupar as bolas do ser masculino, fazendo-o sentir-se melhor do que nunca.

Sarada, por seu lado, começou a sufocar seriamente, seus movimentos ficando cada vez mais fracos e mais fracos, e sua vagina apertava os testículos do indivíduo masculino.

"Sim, está tudo perfeito, eu vou..."

Seu pênis latejava e lançou um volume colossal de esperma dentro do útero de Sarada, inundando-a e fazendo sua barriga expandir.

Ele tirou a mão da cabeça dela, e Sarada respirou o ar como se sua vida dependesse disso, e dependia.

Deitado de lado na cama, o homem, então, levantou suas bolas enormes com as mãos.

"Chupa-los putas."

Elas atacaram como cães famintos seus testículos, lambendo-os como pirulitos feitos de açúcar.

Elas, então, começaram a lamber e beijar seu pênis, adorando seu amo e senhor.

O macho, já entediado, pediu a elas para deixá-lo.

"Vocês podem ir agora. Eu preciso descansar."

"Obrigado, Senhor, Sasuke." disse as sorridentes e completamente fodidas Himawari e Sarada.


End file.
